


House of Crows

by Firin



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Government Agencies, I'll add tags as we gooo, M/M, Mutants, Other, Pining, Self-Worth Issues, Torture, fluffy fluff fluff, gay and lots of it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firin/pseuds/Firin
Summary: In a world where people born with genetic mutations, aka Mutts, live as second class citizens many people choose to hide their secret from the world. People like Oikawa Tooru.  But when a young Mutt comes into his life Tooru finds himself and his friends on the run from the MRA a government organization dedicated to Registering and removing any Mutation they deem a "Threat".Will he be able to admit his secret to Iwaizumi Hajime, the man he loves more than anyone? And can that man still love him despite knowing the truth?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1- On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any and all spelling errors, continuity issues etc :/ (CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ALWAYS WELCOMEEEE, fr ya'll gotta help me out)

_ “Never ever let them know, got that Tooru? _

_ Tooru?” _

“TOoooRUU!”

Oikawa groaned and buried his head further into his pillow, barely muffling Iwaizumi still yelling from the other room, “OI shitty-kawa you’re gonna be late for work!” 

“Thanks for looking out for me Iwa-Chan!” he sang back sweetly.

He guessed having a flatmate as loud as Hajime eliminated all need for a new alarm. Good, Tooru couldn’t afford to keep buying more every time he accidentally lost control in the mornings and smashed yet another clock to pieces. He lifted his head and heard the sizzling coming from the kitchen, at least this alarm clock made breakfast. 

Tooru couldn’t complain, despite all he had to deal with he’d always been lucky. Registered Mutts lived as second class citizens, many couldn’t get jobs especially if their mutation changed their appearance in any way. Hell Tooru’s landlord would kick him onto the street in a heartbeat if he found out. Tooru could work a stable job, and afford to split rent with his best friend. A friend who didn’t know, could  _ never know.  _ That was one thing Tooru couldn’t face, Iwaizumi’s face contorting into disgust,  _ liar, freak…..monster. _

Tooru sighs and shakes his head.  _ No. Things are fine, this is fine, I am fine.  _ He pushes the door to the gym open, he’d been coming here since it opened, ever since he found out boxing helped keep his mutation under control.

He felt a long arm curl around his shoulders, “Little late today ey Tooru?” Kuroo grinned down at him. 

“Hajime forced me to eat before I left.” Tooru sighed dramatically pushing away from Kuroo to head towards his usual corner.

“Shame on him for caring.” Kuroo called after him. 

“Oh don’t you start too!!” 

“You gotta start eating more if you ever want a chance at getting an ass Oikawa!” 

Tooru spun back around to face Kuroo, tongue sticking out as he dropped his bag to the ground and began pulling on running shoes. He was lucky to have friends, lucky to be able to live as freely as he did,  _ Things are fine. _

His feet hit the treadmill rhythmically, he could feel his heartbeat get faster, feel adrenaline flood his veins. It’d been like this since he was young. Like in those freak stories where women lift burning cars to save their kids. Except Tooru was breaking bullies Jaws and fracturing his own arm in the process. Anytime he got worked up, even over little things, he could feel it. The Itch, the pounding in his head. It’d been Kuroo who’d originally gotten him into running, claiming it was ‘Good for anxiety’, finally managing to drag Tooru into his gym. 

He’d been so proud of opening it, It’d been his dream for as long as Tooru had known him, which felt like eternity.And he’d come almost everyday since it’d opened. And despite his initial arguments, it did help. His leg hit the machine hard and he had to hold back a wince, continuing to run despite the dull pain in his knee.  _ Need to stop getting carried away.  _ Superhuman strength seemed great in theory, up until your body couldn’t keep up with it. He’d had enough broken bones to attest to that.

\---

The Bakery was packed even for a Sunday. Tooru could barely squeeze through the door and escape to the back. Ushijima threw him an apron. 

“Not even a hello?” Tooru pouted wriggling into the uniform.

Ushijima snorted, “You seen the chaos out there? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.” 

“Traffic was killer, and you act like the king didn’t get here 20 minutes early.” 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Kageyama called loudly from the kitchen “And don’t you walk here?.” Tooru smiled. Damn the little brat was annoying sometimes. But Tooru didn’t hate him, contrary to what many thought. They’d had their rivalry in high school, it still showed sometimes. But It all seemed lifetimes away now.

“Of course your majesty.” Tooru sang sweetly, Ushijima just shook his head and moved back towards the counter, where Sugawara was waiting patiently. 

“Delinquents giving you grey hair already?” 

“Very funny Ushiwaka, I’ll have -”

Tooru stepped into the back, Suga had been coming in for months, he’d finally opened up…. Tooru wasn’t even sure what he should call it, a shelter? Sugas school for gifted youngsters? It’d taken him years to get it cleared but with help from Kiyoko and her uncanny ability to navigate legal loopholes he’d finally managed to open a house for people who had nowhere to go, mutts included. 

Tooru felt flour hit the side of his face and jumped, “What’re you just standing around for? We’re up to our asses in orders!”. 

Oikawa grinned as he ran a hand through his hair and reached for the flour. “Just thinking about how your aim is as terrible as ever King of the-”

Soon the air was full of flour and Ushijima was yelling threatening to fire both of them, Kageyama was shooting Tooru daggers while Suga laughed at the front counter. Tooru grinned,  _ Things are more than fine. _

\---

He slipped into the apartment late. Ushijima had made them clean the entire kitchen top to bottom. Iwaizumi’s head popped up over the back of the couch, “You’re back late.” he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

“And you’re being disgusting.” 

He swallowed, “Remeber who cooks for you shittykawa.”

“Hard to forget when you keep bringing it up.” Tooru grumbled as he filled a plate up with food and flopped on the couch beside Iwaizumi. They sit in silence for a while, watching some documentary on how the pyramids were really alien space crafts ready to launch at any moment. Tooru finished his food, delicious as always, and walked back to the kitchen to start dishes. God it paid to have a chef as a roommate. Even if it meant he was always on dish duty. 

Tooru swept his hand through the water making sure he’d gotten all the dishes when he felt a sharp poke on his palm. He hissed and pulled his hand from the water seeing red already dripping from his hand onto the kitchen tile. 

“Everything ok Tooru?” Iwa asked from the couch.

Tooru looked over his shoulder at him, “I’m fine Iwa-chan just missed a knife.”

Iwa’s turned to face him and his eyes went wide, “Tooru your hand.’

“I told you it's fine, I just need-” 

Iwaizumi leaped over the back of the couch and carefully took Tooru’s hand in his, “Jesus Tooru, how are you bleeding so much from one cut?” He started rooting through the cabinets eventually pulling out the first aid kit.

“Im hurt and you’re still trying to scold me?!” Tooru snarled as he washed the blood off in the sink, wincing as he poked at the shallow cut across the surface of his palm.

“Stop poking at it dumbass!” Iwa reached for Tooru’s wrist.

Tooru pulled back, “It's my cut I’ll poke at it if I want!” 

Iwaizumi’s hands felt gigantic as he cradled Toorus small hand in his, carefully wiping away the blood dribbling down his wrist. He marveled at how such big hands could be so gentle, even to someone like Oikawa. He didn’t deserve it. This kindness, not just from Iwaizumi, from Kuroo, Ushijima, he didn’t deserve  _ any _ of it.

He pulled his hand free, “I’ve got it.” He tried to brush past Iwa only to feel a hand around his other wrist, Tooru yanked free again, his head was pounding, he needed to get out of here. Iwa continued to reach for him, “I said I’ve got it!” Tooru cried desperately.

“Why the hell are you so stubborn!” 

Iwa growled, managing to finally get a hold on Tooru, wrapping a strong arm around his waist and yanking Tooru towards him until his back collided with Hajime’s chest. Tooru struggled but he barely had time to register how warm Iwa felt before he yelped as a bandage was roughly slapped onto his bleeding hand. 

“Ow! What the hell?!” 

“Well if you would’ve just let me help it wouldn’t have hurt so bad!” Iwas grip around his waist loosened slightly, “Would you just tell me what's wrong?” He asked gently. 

“I cut my hand idiot!”

“Not that!” Iwa snapped, “I’ve known you since we were kids, somethings wrong, something bigger.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“I know you’re not!” He sighed resting his head on Toorus shoulder“Look Oikawa, you can trust me, I promise, maybe I can help.” 

_ Liar. You can’t promise that. If you knew. You’d be just like everyone else.  _

Tooru shook as he felt tears grow in his eyes, “Who fucking asked you to.” He spat and saw Iwa’s eyes widen as he released his grip. Tooru slipped free and slammed the door to his room closed. He strangled a sob in his throat as he slid to the ground on the other side cradling his head between his legs. He could hear Iwaazumi cleaning up after him in the kitchen. Pretended not to hear the soft knock at his door and Iwa asking if he needed anything. Pretended it didn’t hurt the next morning when he smashed another alarm clock against his nightstand.

\---

“I just don’t get it Suga! He acts like a child sometimes!”

“Maybe he’s just not ready to talk about whatever's bothering him yet Haj.” Suga sat at his desk taking another sip of wine straight out of the bottle Kiyoko had given him to celebrate the grand opening of nothing other than The Crow House. 

“But he’s just been shutting me out lately. I just - I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Iwaizumi paced the floor of Sugas office. 

“You could always just do your thing Suga.” Kuroo said from the couch waggling his fingers, Kenma snuggled between his legs, completely absorbed in his game. ,

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on Suga!”

“No.” Suga took a deep sip from the bottle, “I don’t read friends' minds, we’ve been over this. And besides It’s not like I can control what I hear anyways.”

“I’m just worried about him Suga.”

Sugas gaze softened, “I know you are Haj, but whatever it is he needs to work out for himself.” 

“Has he said anything to you Kuroo?” Kuroo ran his hands through his hair nervously. 

“He still comes in everyday. But it’s not our job to force him into telling us anything”

“Well maybe it should be! You’re his best friend aren’t you even a little worried?”

“A little. But he still comes in every morning to box, he’s still working at the Bakery, and honestly he seems to be doing fine.” 

“You know he's not!” Hajime shouted.

“You could call his sister.” Kenmas tiny voice spoke up from between Kooru’s legs, large feline eyes scanning the room, “They’re close right? If he told anybody it’d be her.” Silence followed in the wake of his voice. Hajime stopped pacing the floor, even Suga sat up straighter in his chair.

“Kenma you tiny genius.” Kuroo grinned, planting a kiss on Kenmas head, making the smaller boy's face flush a deep red. 

“Honestly not a bad Idea.” Suga muttered reclining back. 

“Then it's settled,” Kuroo said whipping out his phone and pulling up the number, ‘Who wants to do the honors?”

\---

_ Fucking Ushijima, fucking Tobio fucking kageyama, fucking RAIN.  _ Oikawa ran through the streets, desperately holding his jacket over his head. He’d always been one to love the rain but this was a goddamn flood _.  _ And Ushijima had been kind enough to call him into work on an “emergency”. 

“ _ He knows damn well I walk here too”  _ Tooru growled under his breath. Of course Kageyama had picked a day with the worst weather to decide to go home early. 

He yanked on the bakery door.  _ Locked.  _ Naturally. Wonderful. As if today couldn’t get any worse. Iwa had left all day to go volunteer with Suga and Kuroo had closed the gym early to go visit Kenma. He sprinted for the employee door, gasping with relief when it clicked open. He stood dripping and shivering in the doorway letting his soaked jacket hit the floor. 

“I told you not to come here!” An angry voice hit Tooru’s ears,  _ Kageyama? _

A voice Tooru didn’t recognize answered, “I’m sorry Tobio! P-people came to your apartment and then, then the storm, A-and I didn’t know where else-” 

It was coming from the kitchen. He kept his back flat against the wall and tried to peek around the corner as slowly as he could. Kageyama stood with his back to Tooru, he could hear the panic in his voice, 

“They came to the apartment?!”

Over Tobio’s shoulder Oikawa could see a small boy with his eyes screwed shut, bright orange hair. Soaking wet, with two large black wings sticking out from his back. The large feathers dripping torrents of water onto the bakery floor. He pressed his back against the wall, bringing a trembling hand to his mouth.  _ Wings. Wings. That kid has wings.  _ Toruu felt like he was going to be sick. But at the same time he felt immeasurable relief flood him, despite how fast his heart was beating in his chest. Kageyama knew this kid, knew him and seemed to care about him despite, despite….

“Look Hinata it's going to be ok, lets- let’s just get you dry and we can figure this out.” 

Kageyama turned the corner and ran straight into... “Tooru?” His eyes went wide and he took a step back sparing a nervous glance at the boy shivering in the kitchen, “Thi-This isn’t wha-”

“Shall I fetch some towels your majesty?” Tooru said grinning shakily.

\---

The Tangerines name turned out to be Hinata. Apparently Kageyama had found him half drowned on his fire escape a few weeks ago during their last big storm and had taken him in. 

Tooru leaned against one of the ovens, letting the warmth seep into his damp clothes. “And you’ve had your wings for…?”

“Three years!” Hinata answered...  _ proudly? _ As he finished yet another loaf of bread, hands already reaching for more. This kid was definitely a problem, it was a miracle MRE hadn’t found him sooner. 

The Mutation Registration Enforcement, thought Tooru bitterly, meant only to register mutations and move along. He smiled softly as Kageyama smacked his hand away from the cooling loaves.  _ Would they see Hinata as a threat, would they take him away just like… _

A pounding on the glass door tore Tooru from his thoughts, he walked cautiously out to the front to see two men dressed in simple black suits waiting at the glass door under an umbrella. He unlocked the door and cracked it open. “Welcome in what can I get for you gentlemen?” Tooru asked cheerily, trying desperately to stop the pounding eroding at his thoughts. 

“We’re just wondering if Kageyama is still working tonight?’ the dark haired one spoke first giving a polite smile.

“Yeah we’re friends of his!” Tooru turned his attention to the bald man and his fist clenched tighter, “I’m Tanaka and this is Daichi, we’re just hoping to talk to him!”

“Sorry you just missed him, he left in a hurry a few minutes ago.” Tooru said through a plastered smile. 

“Is it alright if we check the back?” The taller man, Daichi asked, holding his hands up, “Just as a precaution.” 

“I’m afraid we’re closing soon so you won’t find much back there but cooling ovens and extra bread.” 

“Never hurts to double check.” Daichi retorted, eyes tearing into Toorus' soul. 

“Like I said, we’re closing now, so if you wouldn’t mind…” 

“Look pal, things don’t need to get ugly,” Tanaka said, leaning further into Tooru’s space, “But we’re going to need to search this building whether you like it or not.”

“Then I suggest you come back tomorrow with a warrant.” Tooru said through clenched teeth. “You two have a nice evening.” He moved to close the door only to find Tanaka's foot wedged in the crack.

“Listen pal!” Tanaka shouted, grabbing Oikawa's shirt in his fists until Daichis hand caught the back of his suit and pulled him back, never once breaking eye contact.

“We’ll be sure to do that. Thank you for your time this evening.” 

Daichi dragged Tanaka through the door and Tooru made sure to lock it behind them. Trying desperately to calm the pounding in his chest and the splitting ache racing across his skull. 

His legs trembled as he forced himself back into the kitchen. He could feel his hands start to shake as leaned against the doorframe and slid to the ground.

“Are they gone?’ Hinata asked nervously from behind Kageyama and Tooru nodded,  _ You can’t lose control right now Tooru, they need you.  _

“Are  _ you  _ alright?” Kageyama asked gently, reaching out to steady him when Oikawa tried to stand again. 

“I’ll be fine,” he steeled himself, he would get them out of here, he refused to let them take anyone else, “But we need to get you two out of here.” 

“But where are we going to go?” They both asked together.

“I have a place in mind.”

\---

If they weren’t currently fleeing a shady government agency Tooru would’ve found Tobio’s ability to pick locks mildly concerning. But seeing as that's exactly what they were doing he had no objections as the bakery door to the roof swung open. The rain had stopped,  _ thank god. Tooru _ quickly led the way through the rooftop garden to the edge of the building. He'd been climbing these roofs since he was a kid, he Bokuto, Kuroo, and Iwa had gotten into all sorts of trouble. Trouble Suga and Waka usually had to pull them out of. Tooru lowered the thick wooden plank across the rooftops moving slowly to the other side.  _ Not much has changed I guess.  _

“Stay low.” he instructed the two boys behind him. They’d used one of Ushijimas spare hoodies to disguise Hinata as best they could, covering at least his hair and his wings. But people were looking for him and if they got caught… he didn’t want to think about it. 

They crossed several more rooftops before climbing down a fire escape, Toorus feet hit the pavement lightly. He couldn't say the same for Hinata. The bundle of fabric fell to the ground and landed in an undignified pile on the sidewalk. 

"Oww." The ginger groaned, rubbing his ass.

Tobio hit the pavement beside him and immediately helped him up, "That's what you get for trying to jump from so high up." 

"I was sure I could make it!"

"Quiet!" Tooru hissed. "This way." He walked through the dimly lit streets, following the twists and turns easily, ducking through backalleys and side streets. They rounded the corner and looked at the decrepit mansion with a fond smile. This had been their favorite place to come as kids. Even Kiyoko would come here with them to explore the old empty rooms that had long been abandoned. Suga had fixed it up sure, but on the outside it still looked like it was about to fall to pieces. 

"This is the place?" Kageyama asked apprehensively

"Yes!" Tooru snapped, "It may look a little rough around the edges but at least it'll be safe." 

A jet black car pulled up in front of the house and Tooru signaled for them to step back. He pressed his back to the brick and peered around the corner. "Shit." He mumbled, Hinata tried to peer over his shoulder but Tooru shrugged him off. 

"Toooooruuu I wanna see!" Hinata whined from behind him. 

"No. You dont." 

Two very familiar men exited the car and walked up the steps. Tooru saw Suga's face fall when he opened the door and hardened again as he beckoned the two men inside.  _ Well what now?!  _ He looked back at Kageyama staring terrified up at him, and at Hinata still shivering.  _ He could…? No he couldn't. Unless?  _

"Ok plan B it is!" 

\---

"Iwa-chan! I'm home!"

Iwaizumi rounded the corner, he looked exhausted, "God Tooru where were you? I was so… oh Kageyama and...?" His gaze flicked to Hinata then turned to look at Tooru, quirking an eyebrow.

"The mighty king got trapped outside his apartment."  _ Not a lie. " _ And this is his friend Hinata!"  _ Friend… also not a lie.  _

"Hinata." Iwaizumi said slowly. 

"Thats me." Hinata said quietly, his gaze fixed on the Iwaizumi.

"You two can share my room, I'll take the couch for tonight!" Tooru sang, pushing the pair out from under Iwa's piercing stare. He led them past Iwa’s room and into his own, “Here you’ll be safe here, at least until we can get you to Sugas.” 

Hinata instantly collapsed onto the bed, slipping out of the hoodie to let his large black wings stretched across Toorus bed. Kageyama stayed by the door, “You sure like aliens huh?” he joked, eyeing Oikawa's bookshelf, filled with books on the paranormal and various gifts hsi friends had gotten him. 

Tooru rolled his eyes, “Oh shut it, I already get bullied enough by Iwa-chan.” 

“You sure we can stay here?” He asked nervously. 

“Well I did say you could. And ginger seems to be getting comfortable just fine. ” Kageyama's gaze lowered to the floor, his shoulders drooping.

“Thank you.” Tooru flinches when he hears Tobio speak, “Thank you for helping him.” Tears fall freely from his eyes as he looks back up at Tooru. 

Tooru can’t speak, he just grips Kageyama’s shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug before backing towards the door, “Don’t make a mess in my bed either.” He says with a wink relishing in the bright scarlet Tobios face turns before shutting the door behind him. 

Iwaizumi stood at the end of the hall, broad shoulders leaning against the corner. Tooru’s throat tightens in his throat as he meets Iwaizumi’s hard gaze. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK BITCHESS :/ Online school was killer sorry guys, but here she is after many long days

\---

“He didn’t say anything?”

“No- no he didn’t.” Suga sighed, turning to look at Iwaizumi and Kuroo as they leered over his shoulder, “Thanks for telling us Maki, I know it wasn’t easy.”

“Of course Suga, you all deserved to know.” the woman on the other end of the line gave a shaky sigh, “I should really get back now.”

“Ok... be sure to let us know if you need anything.” 

“Of course, just... please look after Tooru for me.”

“Always.” 

_ Click… _ The line went dead as the call ended abruptly. 

“Would all of you back off?”

Kuroo slid to the floor beside Sugas desk, “I can’t believe he didn’t say anything…” 

“About what?” Kenma muttered, not bothering to look up, “I wasn’t eavesdropping like the rest of you.”

“It's not eavesdropping if Suga was going to tell us anyway.” 

“They took Takeru away,” Suga started before seeing Kenma’s brow raise in confusion, “Oikawa's nephew...he developed a mutation that was supposedly dangerous, so they-”

“Took him away.” Iwaizumi snarled. 

\---

_ “You have a lot of explaining to do.”  _ He watched Tooru fidget in the hallway. Fingers moving nervously to his face, rubbing nervously against his jaw before moving to his hair, nimble fingers lacing through soft brown tangles. Iwaizumi had every nervous tick memorized, from the way Toorus fingers tugged on his hair to how he shifted his weight to his good leg. Same as always.

“...And you know...I thought they could just stay here for the night?”  _ Shit he’d been talking. _ Iwaizumi tried to tear his focus to Tooru’s words.

“That's not what I was talking about.” Tooru eyed him quizzically, “Well I mean yes, that too, but you can bring people whenever you want.” His hand instinctively reached for the back of his neck, “I mean it’s your home too.”

In all the years Iwa had lived with Tooru he’d gotten used to people coming and going. As well as the ever terrifying random texts informing him they had guests. Usually it was just old schoolmates or mutual friends. Even occasionally random girls, and guys, Oikawa had picked up from god knows where. Iwaizumi had always made sure he stayed at work late those nights. 

He shook that thought aside as Tooru walked past him and into the kitchen swinging open their fridge, “So then what do I have to explain for?” He asked, aimlessly rooting through the shelves in search of food. He watched Tooru’s head turn over his shoulder and Hajime could feel his heart skip a little when Tooru’s eyes met his, “Well Iwa-chan?”

_ It can wait... _ “I want an explanation for why the  _ hell _ you dropped water all over the floor.”

“Cauth ith wath raining.” Tooru mumbled as he stuffed a cold meat bun into his mouth.

“We have a doormat. And towels.”

He flopped onto the couch, dragging a blanket across his body, “Tooru you can’t go to sleep in wet clothes.”

“Watch me.” 

“Plus the couch is bad for your back.”

“Good thing I only have a bad knee then isn’t it?”

“Tooru.”

“Yes Iwa-aahaah?” Iwaizumi easily lifted Tooru up off the couch mid sentence, strong arms looped underneath his legs and around his shoulders. Tooru leaned into him immediately, still swaddled in the blanket from the couch. 

“I’m not dealing with you whining cause you got sick.”

“Aww Iwa-chan you do care.” 

“I’ll drop you.”

“Then you have to deal with my whining anyways.” 

“I’m going to have to deal with it no matter what.”

He could feel Oikawa shake with laughter in his arms, “You know you love me.”  __

He dropped Tooru onto his bed, the brunette landing in an unceremonious heap. “Sure shitty-kawa.”

“Rude!” He heard Oikawa yell as he searched his closet for dry clothes that would fit Tooru. He turned back to see Tooru slipping out of his soaked shirt. He could see every muscle in his back as his arms stretched upwards pulling out of the sleeves before looking over his shoulder to meet his eyes, “Like the view?” He grinned, wiggling his hips and stretching his arms higher towards the ceiling. 

Iwaizumi threw the clothes in Toorus direction before spinning around, face bright red,  _ He’s gonna be the death of me. _ “Just hurry up so I can sleep.”

“It’s barely nine, what are you an old man?” Tooru chuckled, “Besides it's nothing you haven’t seen at practice Iwa-chan.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck remembering every stolen glance of Tooru out of the corner of his eye in the locker rooms. Hell he certainly hadn’t been the only one, the entire team could barely keep their eyes to themselves. Oikawa had shone like a beacon for their whole team. Not only was he undoubtedly gorgeous, a fact Iwaizumi would never say out loud lest Tooru’s ego become unbearable, but he had a way of lifting people up. The team had always relied on him, Iwa still did. 

“Aww don’t say that Iwaaa, you know I’m pretty.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Alright.” Iwaizumi turned to see Tooru already snuggled under the covers, wet clothes discarded onto the floor. 

He sighed and slipped into his bed, yanking the covers over to his side, “Don’t hog all the blankets.”

“It's not my fault you’re built like godzilla.” Tooru whined, yanking back.

Hajimes pillow hit Oikawa's face. “Ow!”

“You had it coming Tooru.!”

“Oh yeah?” Oikawa laughed, “Then how about… this!”

Tooru’s pillow smacked into Iwa’s face.  _ Oh it's on. _ They lunged across the bed at each other, pillows smacking into each other.When the pillows got thrown across the room they resorted to tickling, each of them going for the others weakest points. It’d been so long since they’d been like this, Iwa thought as they fell back against the mattress, breathing hard. They’d shared a bed at every weekly sleepover they’d had for years and he couldn’t remember the last time they’d had a pillow fight. He turned to look at Toorus flushed face, smiling wider than Iwa had seen it in a while.

\---

The alarm blared into Tooru’s brain, “Ngghghh.” Iwaizumi’s arm reached over his head to silence it before moving to roll out of bed, “What kind of Lunatic wakes up this early??”

“The kind with random kids to make breakfast for.”

“Bullshit.” Tooru twisted under the sheets squinting up at him. “You wake up this early every morning.” 

“It's good for you.” Tooru watched as he slipped on a clean T-shirt, “ And speaking of random kids, I’d better go check on them.”

That got Tooru’s attention, “No, no let me.” He lunged out of bed searching the floor for his, now dry, clothes from yesterday.

“What happened to not wanting to get up early.” Iwa said slowly, raising one eyebrow as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

“I’d hate to bother you with my guests, you’re already making breakfast for them.”

Iwa shrugged, “If you say so.”

Toory sighed with relief as he stepped into the hall knocking lightly on his door before turning the handle and poking his head inside. Hinata lay on his stomach over Tobio, the dark haired boys arms wrapped tightly around the gingers waist. Hinata's arms were tucked under Kageyama's shoulders one hand threaded through his dark hair, large wings covering them both. “Good morning!” Tooru shouted cheerfully into the room, earning him a groan from Hinata as he nestled deeper in Kageyama's chest and a long sigh from Tobio. “C’mon boys time to get up.”

“Don’t waaana.” Hinata whined.

“There's food.”

The ginger perked up instantly, “Food!?”

\---

Tooru shrugged apologetically as Hinata proceeded to go back for fourths and Kageyama destroyed his sixth glass of milk.  _ These kids. _ He and Tobio had managed to wrangle Hinata back into an oversized sweater, successfully tucking away all his feathers. Which hadn’t managed to settle Tooru’s nerves in the slightest,  _ Those men are still looking, they could come here... will come here, if I can just get them out before then. _ ...

“You ok?” Iwa asked, placing a plate in front of Tooru.

“Uh, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Hinatas been insulting Kageyama this whole time and you haven't joined in once.” He slid into the chair next to Tooru, “Spill.”

_ How do I tell you? What do I tell you? That I brought a fugitive into our home.? That I’m one?  _ He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, “I’m just tired Iwa-chan, not all of us can get up at the ass crack of dawn and be a ray of sunshine like you.”

“Uh huh.” Iwa continued to stare at him as Tooru stuffed his mouth with food, hoping it would fend off any more questions. 

“So what's your plan for the day?” Hajime turned towards Kageyama, who immediately looked to Tooru.  _ Oh great, he can’t even lie by himself. _

“We called a locksmith last night, he’ll be stopping by in an hour or so to open back up the king's apartment.” Tooru piped up, “We should probably leave soon if we want to make it there on time.” 

Kageyama nodded a little too enthusiastically in agreement. Tooru sighed,  _ at least one of us can get things done. _

_ \--- _

“Be careful, “ Iwaizumi nudged Tooru as they stepped out into the hall, “ And I’m working late tonight so please remember to eat something.”

“You don’t have to worry about me Iwa chan, we’ll be fine.” Tooru said unconvincingly, giving a small wave as they headed for the staircase, leaving Hajime to linger in the doorway. 

_ \--- _

Tooru raised his finger to the doorbell nervously. 

“You’re sure they’ll take us?”

He turned to look at Tobio, “Duh. Its Suga, he won’t turn you away.”  _ Probably.  _ He pressed the button and felt himself stiffen as after a few moments the door swung open, a long lanky boy standing in the doorway. 

“Can I help you?” he asked haughtily, Large gold eyes seemed to pierce straight into Tooru as he looked down on him.

“Is Suga here?”

“What's it to you?”

“Well I was just hoping to stop by and talk to my friend if that's alright with you.” he answered tightly.

“I-” The blonde was interrupted as he was pushed aside by another boy, and Tooru did a double take as he looked down at him. Two sleek black horns protruded from fluffy black hair and a thin tail swayed back and forth behind him.

“Be nice Tsukki.” He opened the door wider, leaving space for the trio to squeeze into the building. “I’m Tadashi.” The boy smiled, extending his hand towards Tooru. “Sugas just upstairs in his office.” 

Tooru gripped it gently, feeling the blondes eyes tracking his every move, “Tooru.” 

“You have a tail!” Hinata gasped, “And horns!”

“Uh, y-yeah I do.” Tadashi said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“That's so cool! Can it move on its own?! How do you brush your hair with your horns in the way?? Do you-” 

“Stop being rude dumbass!” Kageyama hissed, jabbing Hinata in the ribs.

“I was just curious! You don't have to be mean!” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m used to it by now.” Tadashi grinned hand reaching for the back of his neck. “Sugas this way.” he said, leading them up the large staircase as Hinata proceeded to ask questions varying from how big the house was to how long ago Tadashi had gotten his mutation. 

They finally stopped at a door much to everyone's relief,  _ except Hinatas probably. _ “It was nice to meet you!” the ginger called enthusiastically, earning him a shy goodbye wave from the other boy.

Tooru took a breath before twisting the handle to the office, Suga sat behind the large desk talking into the cell phone pressed into his shoulder as his hands rifled through the papers, “Of course Kiyoko we have plenty of room…” He gave a small wave as they entered before going back to searching his desk, “Yes I know that's not the problem. Ok fine, I will. Yes I’ll see you then.” Suga dropped the phone onto his desk and let out a long groan.

“Rough day?” 

“You have no idea.” he pressed his face into his hands before looking up with a smile, “Anyway what can I do for you?”

“Well uh, you see....”

“The police are after me, and I have wings and uh Tooru said that you could maybe hel-” words started spilling out of Hinata before Tobio smacked him on the head, “Shut it idiot!”

\---

“So let me get this straight. You don’t come visit for months, then show up in my office with your old rival and a random unregistered kid to ask for help.” 

Tooru looked down at Suga from his seat nervously, “Yes?” 

“What the hell Tooru.” 

“I know. I just figured if anyone would know what to do it’d be you.”

“The agents were here last night looking for him! Did you know that?” 

“They came to the bakery looking for him.” Kageyama muttered. 

“THEY CAME TO THE WHAT?” 

“Suga, I know its bad but-”

“Do you? We could get shut down for less than this!”

“So you won’t take him?” 

“Of course we’ll take him!” Suga growled, “But we’re going to have to get him registered first. And oh god the paperwork... We’re gonna need a lawyer too...”

“Registered?” Hinata asked nervously.

“Yes, because of your mutation we can’t exactly pass you off as human, especially since they’re already looking for you.” Suga started rifling through a filing cabinet, pulling out a thick folder and flipping through it before handing it to Hinata. “I’m going to need you to fill out all of these as best you can.” He pulled back out his phone and started dialing up a number, pacing back and forth across the office as he argued with someone on the other line.

Hinata hesitated as he looked over the stack of papers in front of him, “I...” 

Tobio immediately moved over to him and started filling out the paperwork, “Birthday?” 

“June 21st.” 

“Hinata can you read?” Tooru asked suddenly. 

The gingers wings ruffled slightly, “Um kinda, it's just the writing I’m not so good with.”

“Nobody ever taught you?” 

“I grew up in Brazil, “ He explained, “I had to learn english when we left to come here because of, well, you know. Wings.”

Tooru just nodded while Kageyama helped fill out the papers and Suga continued to pace around the room hanging up on yet another number. 

\--- 

The sun dipped below the city as Hinata and Kageyama finally finished the last paper. It had taken Suga hours but he finally had found someone to get him registered within the month. He’d also pulled some strings within the agency to allow Hinata to stay at the house until he was able to be proven threatening. A sketchy government secretary had also shown up to confirm that Hinata wasn’t an immediate threat which had led to another small mountain of paperwork for all of them.

Tooru practically cried with relief when Suga told him he should probably go home.

Suga walked him to the base of the stairs, instructing the lanky blonde boy from earlier to show Hinata and Kageyama to their rooms. As they reached the door Suga caught him in a bone crushing hug, “You should come visit more.” 

Tooru melted into his touch “I know.”

“I’m so sorry Tooru.”

“What are you sorry for? I’m the one that hasn’t come to visit.”

“About Takeru.” 

Tooru recoiled instantly, “How did you…?”

“We called Maki, she told us what happened.”

“Who’s we?” Tooru growled feeling anger start to bubble inside his chest alongside fear, “And why did you feel the need to go behind my back about things that are none of your business?”

“You are our business Tooru! Hajime and I were worried about you, even Kuroo was starting to get nervous!” Suga had tears pricking at his eyes and Tooru drew himself further back trying to break free from Sugas grip, “And you wouldn’t talk to any of us, and we, we didn’t know what else to do.” 

_They all knew?_ Tooru’s thought flicked back to Hajime, “ _we need to talk”._ _So that's what he’d meant._ Tooru though, he felt sick, the world swayed under his feet, _they all knew_. He yanked one wrist free and managed to twist the door open. 

“Tooru please let us help, we’re here for you.” 

“I’m fine Suga.” Tooru said blandly, tearing his other wrist free and bolting out the door. He could hear Suga yelling after him as he started running. But it sounded distant and muffled, like he was hearing it from inside a fishbowl. All he could think about was going home, he could figure everything out once he got there. Iwa was working late, if he could just get there he’d be safe. So he let the cold night air bite into his skin, and he ran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably guess Maki is Oikawas older sister and Takeru's mom

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear on powers....
> 
> Oikawa Tooru- Hysterical Strength 
> 
> Hinata Shouyou- Wings 
> 
> Kageyama Tobio- N/A????


End file.
